justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Re Bang Bang
|image= |game= |artist= ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Hard |nogm=9 |pc= |gc= |lc= |pictos= 213 |nowc=NinjaRiBangBang |perf = }}" " ("Ninja Re Bang Bang") by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl based off of a ninja. She has brown curly hair and is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume, containing lighting bolts and triangles, turquoise sneakers, a green belt, and a yellow bandana. She is carrying a black katana on her back. At the end of the routine, the dancer transforms into a tree stump with cherry blossoms. Background The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice cream-like substance and shuriken stars. That wall turns orange, and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shuriken stars changing into birds. Next is a pow-like symbol with a color-changing backdrop, various shuriken stars, and colored clones of the dancer. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and a blue Kyoto-like scenery with confetti and a koi fish. This rotation repeats for the next verse and chorus. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 4, 8, and 9: Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 6: Turn your body sideways and point towards the screen with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. Gold Move 5: Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in a direction so that they are visible. Gold Move 7: Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. Ninjaribangbang gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8, and 9 Ninjaribangbang gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8, and 9 in-game Ninjaribangbang gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 6 Ninjaribangbang gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 6 in-game Ninjaribangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ninjaribangbang gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Ninjaribangbang gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Ninjaribangbang gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Ninjaribangbang gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 Ninjaribangbang gm 7.gif|Gold Move 7 in-game Trivia * Ninja Re Bang Bang is the third song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the series. * Ninja Re Bang Bang and Proud Mary hold the tied record for the most Gold Moves in one routine, with a total of 9''' Gold Moves ('''Gold Move 8 of Proud Mary is not accounted for score on ). * The pictogram for Gold Moves 2 and 6 are in a lighter shade. * The routine’s code name is misspelled as “NinjaR'i'''BangBang”. * The routine reuses some moves of the official choreography. * The avatar for '' is the second avatar, after Cutie Honey s, that includes non-facial features and accessories. Gallery Game Files Ninjaribangbang cover generic.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' ( ) Ninjaribangbang cover albumcoach.png| album coach Ninjaribangbang cover albumbkg.png| album background Ninjaribangbang p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Ninjaribangbang menu.png|''Ninja Re Bang Bang'' ( ) on the menu Ninjaribangbang coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Ninjaribangbang score.png|Scoring screen Ninjaribangbang gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Others Ninjaribangbang background.jpg|Background Ninjaribangbang background 2.jpg|Background 2 Videos Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang Ninja Re Bang Bang (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Ninja Re Bang Bang - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Just Dance Wii U Ninja Re Bang Bang - Just Dance Wii U (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Ninja Re Bang Bang fr:Ninja Re Bang Bang zh:忍者棒棒 ja:にんじやワばんばん Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives